Ceol Opera
by Eloisha
Summary: Ceol Opera is een jong volwassene die opgroeit op de aarde maar uit een andere wereld komt, waarvan ze het bestaan niet kent. . Nadat haar ouders worden vermoord gaat ze op zoek naar haar herkomst. Het verhaal draait om muziek en is gebaseerd op muziek!
1. Proloog

'_En plotseling voegde zich bij de engel een groot hemels leger dat GOD prees met de woorden: 'Eer zij GOD in de hoogste hemel en vrede op aarde voor alle mensen die hij liefheeft'._

'_Loof de HEER, roep luid zijn naam, maak zijn daden bekend onder de volken, zing en speel voor hem, spreek vol lof over zijn wonderen, beroem u op zijn heilige naam Wee blij van hart, u die de HEER zoekt._

**Proloog**

_Iemand beschermen tegen de muziek is onmogelijk, voorkomen is een opgave die niemand zal doen slagen. Iemand verbieden met muziek in aanraking zal niet lukken. Muziek doorbreekt alles. Muziek zit in je geest. Muziek zit in je hart. Muziek zit in de mens._

Beste mensen,

Jullie kennen Ceol allemaal. Haar naam betekent muziek in het Iers. Maar wie zou dat buiten de Ieren nou weten? Zelfs Ceol weet het niet. Jullie weten dat we haar beschermd hebben voor de muziek. Toch is haar leven afhankelijk van muziek, ze moest eens weten. Tot haar zestienden hebben haar aardse ouders haar van de basisbehoefte muziek kunnen afhouden. Het was de bedoeling dat ze zo min mogelijk in contact zou komen met alles wat met muziek te maken heeft. Een onmogelijke opgave, maar wel haalbaar tot op zekere hoogte. Het moest nou eenmaal zo gebeuren, hoe onmenselijk het ook is. Vanaf haar achttiende was het onmogelijk haar nog tegen te houden, haar lichaam schreeuwde om de muziek, al wist ze er zelf nog niks vanaf. Uiteindelijk worden we allemaal richting de muziek getrokken, of we het nou willen of niet. Helaas weten de Jamak dat ook. Vanaf het moment dat Ceol vrij op straat kwam en in contact kwam met de muziek, is de wereld veranderd. Nou is er slechts een sprankje hoop over van de hoeveelheid die er eerst was. Achttien jaar hebben we gekoesterd wat zo kostbaar was, nu hebben we het door onze vingers laten glippen en de grip erop verloren. Weg zijn de kansen die we hadden. Op het moment dat ik deze brief schrijf kunnen wij Ceol niet meer bereiken. De route tussen de Myrsta en de aarde is verdwenen, er is geen transport van hier naar daar meer mogelijk. Onze enige hoop is dat Ceol onze aanwijzingen begrijpt. Voor nu is het afwachten, maar het is duidelijk dat we klaar moeten staan om de klappen op te vangen. Mensen maak u gereed, u weet wat te doen. De dag des onheil is aangebroken

Het einde van het begin is aangebroken,

Het begin van het einde begonnen.

Arliane de Baré


	2. Hoofdstuk 1  Leven

**Hoofdstuk 1 - Leven**

Daar zat ze dan, rechtovereind in bed. Voor de zoveelste keer deze nacht. Ceol keek op haar klok, deze gaf aan dat het kwart voor 6 in de morgen was. Ze slaakte een zucht ging toen weer op haar rug liggen met haar armen onder haar hoofd. Ze moest nog minstens een uur wachten voor haar wekker ging. Het uur slaap had ze zeker nodig, aangezien ze deze nacht nauwelijks geslapen had en haar een intensieve dag te wachten stond. Ceol besloot lekker in bed te blijven liggen en voor de zoveelste keer door te nemen wat ze allemaal nog moest doen voor ze op weg ging. Ze wilde overal op voorbereid zijn, dus behalve alle praktische zaken zoals; kleding, materiaal en vervoer, wilde ze zich ook voorbereiden op alle mogelijke scenario's, die zich voor zouden kunnen doen. Meestal gingen haar gedachten uit richting de doemscenario's, maar ook daar moest ze zich op voor kunnen bereiden. Terwijl ze naar de donkere lucht boven haar staarde ging ze talloze scenario's bij langs. Vandaag was de grote dag, háár grote dag. Deze dag zou niemand van haar af kunnen nemen, ook de doemscenario's zouden deze dag niet kunnen omtoveren tot een hel. Vandaag ging de achttienjarige Ceol voor het eerst naar school. Natuurlijk is dit best vreemd, want de meeste kinderen beginnen op hun 4e al aan school, maar Ceol had altijd thuis les gehad. Nu was het moment gekomen dat ze toch verder moest studeren in een specifieke richting en kon dat thuis niet meer krijgen. Ze mocht nu eindelijk zelf kiezen wat ze wilde gaan doen met haar leven. Haar moeder had haar een boekje gegeven met de opleidingen waar ze uit kon kiezen. Eigenlijk vond ze niks echt interessant, dus koos ze uiteindelijk maar een opleiding die haar ouders geschikt vonden. En wel de opleiding om een basisschooljuf te worden. Ceol had nog nooit met kinderen te maken gehad, laat staan voor een klas gestaan. Maar haar ouders vertrouwden in haar, dus ze ging de uitdaging maar gewoon aan. Vandaag was de introductiedag voor de opleiding en zou ze haar klasgenoten voor de komende jaren ontmoeten. Haar moeder had haar op het hart gedrukt om niks te zeggen over haar geschiedenis. misschien zou ze dan buiten de boot vallen. Afgelopen zomer was ze samen met haar ouders verhuisd naar de stad waar ze ging studeren. Ze was net zo graag op kamers gegaan, maar dat wilden haar ouders niet hebben, dus gingen ze met zijn drietjes naar de grote stad. Haar ouders durfden haar niet vrij te laten. Ceol was de afgelopen 18 jaar veel binnen gehouden. Op haarzelf wonen was geen optie. Ceol had weinig contact met de buitenwereld gehad. Het woord 'vrienden' kwam niet in haar woordenboek voor en ook 'familie' was haar niet bekend. Elke doordeweekse dag had haar moeder haar les gegeven in de vakken die ze normaal ook op school gehad zou hebben. De doorsnee dagen zagen er als volgt uit: 's ochtends les, lunchpauze, 's middags les en in de namiddag buiten een rondje lopen, daarna avondeten en vervolgens tijd voor ontspanning, maar altijd thuis. Het weekend was het enige moment dat ze echt buiten kwam, dan ging ze samen met haar ouders naar de stad om boodschappen te doen. Dat was ook het enige contact dat ze had gehad met de buitenwereld. Het korte praatje dat ze met de chagrijnige kassière van de supermarkt maakte was het hoogtepunt van de week. Na het boodschappen doen deden ze thuis vaak leuke dingen zoals; spelletjes spelen of een film kijken. Ceol was nooit op vakantie geweest, ze had nooit een feest meegemaakt, nooit genoten van een fietstocht door het bos, haar hele leven had hetzelfde ritme gehad. Ceol had het schoolleven, de verenigingen en de vrienden nooit gemist. Ze wist gewoon niet beter. Haar ouders waren geen boe-mensen, ze wilden haar gewoon beschermen voor de kwade buitenwereld. Ceol was nooit in opstand gekomen tegen haar ouders, ze waren ook niet streng, ze hielden gewoon van elkaar en vonden de manier van leven prima. Soms als Ceol uit het raam keek en kinderen van haar leeftijd buiten zag spelen of door de straat zag lopen werd ze wel jaloers. Waarom kon zij dit niet? Ze praatte er wel over met haar ouders en die zeiden 'het ene gezin doet het zo, en het andere gezin zo, iedereen is en doet het anders. Wij voelen ons goed bij deze opvoeding.' Ceol had het simpelweg geaccepteerd en op den duur ging ze het gesprek over dit onderwerp niet meer aan met haar ouders, het zou niks aan de situatie veranderen. Nu was het moment aangebroken dat ze toch met de buitenwereld in contact zou moeten komen. Als ze iets van haar leven wilde maken moest ze buitenshuis komen en daar een leven opbouwen. Mensen ontmoeten, studies volgen en uiteindelijk zelf een gezin stichten. Ze had geoefend met haar beide ouders hoe ze op verschillende vragen moest reageren en hoe ze moest handelen als mensen dingen tegen haar deden of zeiden. Ceol was niet bang, maar wel gespannen. Vandaag was de dag dat haar leven voor altijd zou veranderen. Alles in haar lichaam wilde deze uitdaging aan gaan. Ceol besloot om uit bed te gaan, slapen zou haar toch niet meer lukken. Misschien had ze dan straks nog tijd over om eventjes te lezen. Ze stapte uit haar bed en trok de kleren aan die ze de vorige dag samen met haar moeder had gekocht. Het was de eerste keer geweest dat ze in een kledingwinkel was, normaal gesproken kochten ze alles op internet. Haar moeder had haar meegenomen naar een dure en chique zaak. De verkoopster had haar geholpen met het uitzoeken van een mooi outfit. Terwijl ze zichzelf in de spiegel bekeek, vroeg ze zich af of hoe ze de sjaal bij haar zwarte jurkje moest dragen. De verkoopster had het wel uitgelegd, maar Ceol wist het niet meer. Uiteindelijk koos ze ervoor om hem maar niet om te doen. Ze droeg een zwart jurkje met een bloemetjeslegging en een bloemetjesbolero. Haar hakken brachten de zwarte kleur weer terug. Ze was niet groot en had een slanke bouw, het perfecte lichaam volgens vele vrouwen. Ze was niet onzeker over zichzelf, maar hoe zou ze dat ook kunnen? Ze had nooit andere meiden gekend om zichzelf mee te vergelijken en er had nooit iemand tegen haar gezegd dat ze niet mooi was. Ceol besloot zich licht op te maken, doordat haar bloemetjesjurk en legging al genoeg aandacht trokken. Haar moeder had zich altijd opgemaakt, dus had Ceol dit overgenomen, het hoorde bij het 'vrouw zijn'. Ceol had een rond gezichtje met volle lippen en een klein neusje. Haar wangen waren rood gekleurd wat een prachtig contrast vormde met haar amandelvormige helderblauwe ogen. Haar bruine haren krulden tot aan haar middel. Niemand had haar ooit verteld dat ze beeldschoon was. Haar ouders hadden wel gezegd dat ze mooi was, maar gewoon als ouderlijke liefde. Niemand had haar verteld hoe verschrikkelijk mooi ze was. Als laatste van de bezigheden rond haar uiterlijk kamde Ceol haar haren en zette een haarband op haar hoofd. Ze pakte haar nieuwe schooltas en liep vervolgens naar de eetkamer. Ze glimlachte toen ze de geur van gebakken broodjes haar neus voelde strelen. Toen ze de kamer in kwam zag ze haar ouders druk in de weer met allerlei lekkernijen. 'Wat zijn het ook schatten', dacht Ceol terwijl ze zachtjes de deur achter zich sloot.

'De broodjes zijn klaar Max, wil jij ze uit de oven halen?' Zei haar moeder tegen haar vader.

'Ja schat, moeten we haar zo niet eens ophalen?' Haar vader opende de oven en sprong achteruit toen de hete lucht hem in zijn gezicht blies. Ceol grinnikte zacht, maar haar moeder had het al gehoord.

'Lieverd, ben je al wakker?' Haar moeder stapte op haar af en gaf haar een kus op haar wang. 'Je kon zeker niet slapen van al die spanning?' Haar moeder keek haar bezorgd aan.

'Ach, het valt allemaal wel mee, gewoon wat gezonde spanning.' Ceol keek naar haar vader die een vreemd dansje maakte doordat hij zijn vingers had gebrand aan de broodjes.

'Nou zoals je ziet is je vader ook gespannen, hij is de hele ochtend al aan het stuntelen.' Haar moeder grinnikte en Ceol kon ook haar lach niet inhouden.

'Dames, dames', begon haar vader met een lichtelijk toontje sarcasme in zijn stem 'Jullie moeten zo'n arme bezorgde vader niet plagen, bovendien heeft je moeder - hij keek Ceol aan - vannacht geen oog dicht gedaan vertelde zij me vanmorgen.' Haar moeder knikte terwijl ze naar de grond keek. Haar lippen vormden nu niet langer een lach, maar een dun samengeperst en gespannen boogje. Ze keek omhoog naar Ceol en pakte haar bij de schouders vast.

'Je wilt niet weten hoe erg je vader en ik tegen dit moment hebben opgekeken'. Haar ogen vulden zich met tranen.

'Lieverd, maak haar nou niet bang. Laten we gaan eten en gezellig van de maaltijd genieten. Deze dag moet niet verpest worden door onze angst om haar los te laten.' Haar vader trok haar moeder van haar los en zette haar op een stoel aan tafel neer. Terwijl Ceol aan tafel ging zitten, begon haar vader een uitleg over alle verschillende soorten voedsel die op tafel stonden. Er stonden zachte bolletjes, crackers, gebakken bolletjes, croissants, verschillende soorten beleg en een grote pot thee. Vlak voor haar bord stond een schaal vol met brood wat ze nog nooit eerder had gezien. Haar moeder zag haar kijken naar de schaal en pakte er vervolgens een broodje uit.

'Kijk, dit is brood wat je vader en ik vroeger altijd aten. We vonden het wel een geschikt moment om jou er nu mee te laten kennis maken.' Ceol keek haar moeder vreemd aan en wilde de vraag stellen wat het brood dan precies was en waarom dit moment geschikt was, maar haar moeder legde haar vingers op haar lippen.

'Geen vragen, je weet dat we niet kunnen liegen'. Ze pakte een glas sinassapelensap en zette die voor Ceol neer. 'Drink dat maar op'. Ceol besloot niet te vragen naar het brood, dit soort situaties had ze vaker meegemaakt. En bovendien interesseerde het brood haar niet zo veel. Ze pakte er één uit de schaal en nam een hap.

'Heerlijk', mompelde ze met haar mond vol.

Verzadigd van het grote ontbijt en volgestopt met allerlei tips om deze dag te overleven, had Ceol al het gevoel dat ze er al een lange dag op had zitten. Ze drukte snel haar hand voor haar mond om een gaap te verbergen. Haar vader zag het en stond op.

'Kom op, in de benen, je moet niet in slaap vallen voor de school begonnen is'. Hij stak zijn hand uit om Ceol omhoog te trekken. Ceol greep zijn hand en stond op.

'Zullen we gaan? Dan zijn we in ieder geval op tijd'. Haar vader keek haar aan. Ceol knikte instemmend en maakte zich klaar om weg te gaan. Nog geen vijf minuten later zaten ze met zijn drieën in de auto. Haar ouders voorin en zijzelf achterin. Met een bonkend hart zag ze op het navigatiesysteem de kilometers steeds dichter bij de nul komen. Toen de zachte vrouwenstem de woorden 'u heeft u bestemming bereikt' sprak, zag ze het grote schoolgebouw aan haar rechterkant staan. Haar vader parkeerde de auto voor de school en draaide zich om op de bestuurdersstoel.

'Je weet wat je allemaal wel en niet moet zeggen'?

'Ja pap, dat hebben we al honderd keer geoefend'. Ceol pakte haar tas en deed de deur open. Zelfverzekerd stapte ze de auto uit. Ze zag dat haar moeder ook uit wilde stappen, maar haar vader pakte haar arm vast om haar tegen te houden.

'Tot vanmiddag' riep ze nog voor ze de deur dichtgooide. Ze keek één laatste keer door het raam naar haar ouders en draaide zich toen om. Ze trok haar trui recht en keek naar de grote oude school die haar uitdagend aanstaarde.

'Daar gaan we dan' fluisterde ze tegen zichzelf. Ze moest een brede trap vol treden op om bij de ingang te komen. Overal stonden groepjes studenten met elkaar te praten, zij was alleen. Ze begon de trap op te klimmen, terwijl ze nieuwsgierig om zich heen keek. Terwijl ze steeds verder naar boven liep, had ze ook steeds meer het gevoel dat iedereen haar aankeek.

'Je verbeeld het je' probeerde ze zichzelf aan te praten. En ze wist dat, dat ook waar was. Het was op dit moment wel een veilig gevoel dat haar ouders hoogstwaarschijnlijk nog op de parkeerplaats stonden om in te grijpen als er iets mis ging. Ze wist dat bij één foute beweging van een ander persoon of zijzelf haar ouders haar zouden komen halen en ze haar de komende tachtig jaar niet meer naar school zouden laten gaan. Dat was ook niet echt een geruststelling vond ze zelf. Terwijl ze met haar hoofd naar beneden gericht nadacht en langzaam doorliep had ze niet door dat ze er al bijna was. Net op tijd keek ze omhoog en kon ze voorkomen dat ze tegen de draaideur op liep. Ze hield haar pas in en stapte ze de draaideur in. Terwijl ze meeliep met de draaiende deur besefte ze zich het echt. Haar leven stond op het punt te beginnen.


	3. Hoofdstuk 2  Opgejaagd

**Hoofdstuk 2 – Opgejaagd**

Half struikelend en half strompelend raasde Barn door het bos. Doordat zijn handen op zijn rug waren gebonden maakte het hem onmogelijk om op volle snelheid te rennen. De scherpe doorns van de struiken lieten rode striemen achter in zijn benen, de brandnetels voelden pijnlijker aan dan ooit. 'Hoe lang houd ik dit nog vol?' Barn fluisterde de woorden tegen de donkere hemel boven hem. 'Als ik kon vliegen, kon ik ontsnappen', maar Barn wist dat dit onmogelijk was. Boven hem was de vrijheid, in het bos de hel. Frustrerend was het dat hij maar één vaardigheid verwijderd was van de vrijheid, kon hij maar vliegen. Hij keek naar de heldere sterrenhemel boven hem en wenste een moment dat hij ook zo'n mooie schitterende bol vuur was. Hij schudde met zijn hoofd om de gedachte weg te duwen. Hij moest gefocust blijven op zijn opdracht. Barn besloot een kort moment te rusten en te controleren of om zijn benen te bekijken. Hij leunde tegen een boom aan om niet om te vallen en boog iets voorover om te kijken wat er nog van zijn benen over was. Voordat hij het besefte viel hij op de grond. Hij kon nauwelijks evenwicht bewaren met zijn gebonden handen en kapotte benen. Schuivend met zijn buik over de grond probeerde hij overeind te komen. Hij kon net een schreeuw onderdrukken toen zijn rechterbeen over een scherpe steen gleed. Barn zijn tranen begonnen te stromen, niet alleen van pijn, maar ook van machteloosheid. Hij wist niet meer hoe hij verder moest. Er was geen hulp in de buurt, als hij al ontkwam zou hij de enorme afstand naar veiligheid niet eens rennen. Kortom er was geen hoop voor hem. Maar hij droeg iets bij zich wat hij moest redden, het moest terug naar de veiligheid. Het moest zo ver mogelijk weg worden gebracht van het kwaad. De gedachte aan de opdracht die hij had gekregen maakte hem sterk en gaf hem de krachten om op te staan. Hij stond nog even op zijn benen te wankelen, maar vervolgens begon hij weer door het bos te rennen, sneller dan tevoren. Hij rende door zijn pijn en vermoeidheid heen, zijn missie was te groot om op te geven door het falen van lichamelijke tekortkomingen. Hij rende uren en uren. Barn dacht aan de afgelopen periode. Hij was nu al meer dan een maand op de vlucht. Het was allemaal begonnen toen de raad besloten had om de molecom van Ceol naar een betere beschermplaats te brengen. Ceol was altijd onvindbaar geweest op de aarde, maar nu de raad besloten had om Ceol meer in het openbaar te laten zien, was de situatie veranderd. Haar molecom kon niet langer tussen de andere liggen. Barn was samen met elf andere belangrijke strijders uitgezocht om de molecom te verplaatsen naar de nieuwe verbergplek. Barn was de uitverkorene bij wie de molecom was ingebracht. Qua grootte was hij te vergelijken met een dobbelsteen. Er was een operatie geweest om de molecom in zijn lichaam te plaatsen en op die manier verborgen te houden voor de vijand. Moedig waren ze na de operatie op weg gegaan, de vijand wist niks van de verplaatsing van de molecom, dus was er weinig kans op gevaar. Helaas was de vijand er toch van op de hoogte gekomen, uiteindelijk was dat ook niet vreemd. De kans was erg groot dat de vijand het te weten zou komen. Hij verbaasde zich nog altijd over het feit dat het geheim van Ceol haar verblijfplaats nog veilig was. De vijand had overal spionnen! De vijand had de twaalf strijders overvallen en gevangen genomen. Blijkbaar had de vijand niet geweten waar de molecom was, dus werden ze gemarteld en gedwongen te vertellen waar het zich bevond. Natuurlijk lieten ze niks los over de molecom. Ze zouden eerder dood gaan dan te vertellen dat de molecom zich in het lichaam van Barn bevond. Op een gegeven moment waren ze weggevoerd naar een verblijfplaats van de vijand en daar opgesloten. Het was de andere elf gelukt om hem het gebouw uit te krijgen en op de vlucht doen slaan. Op die manier was hij hier in het donkere woud terecht gekomen, niet wetend welke richting hij in moest. Hij wilde niet denken aan het lot van zijn metgezellen. Wat zij voor hem hadden gedaan was iets waarvoor hij hen nooit zou kunnen bedanken. Barn stopte zijn gedachten uit angst dat hij erin zou verzwelgen. Hij was een erg emotionele man die al te veel had meegemaakt om zonder depressies door het leven te gaan. Zijn angst voor de toekomst was erger dan de zwartste muziek. Dit soort missies maakten zijn hart kapot en lieten hem een rustige ingenomen man worden. Vroeger was dat anders geweest, maar hij leefde in het nu, het verleden maakte niet meer uit. Barn rende door en mompelde een keer zacht 'bedankt' toen hij het donker langzaam zag overgaan in een schemering. Hij moest nu wel dichterbij zijn eindbestemming komen. Hij zag in de verte de bomenmassa iets dunner worden, misschien was hij eindelijk uit dit troosteloze woud. Hij kon zijn pas iets versnellen doordat de hoeveelheid struiken en takken hem meer ruimte gaven om te rennen. Vlak voordat hij de open plek betrad hield hij zijn pas in. De geur van de dood kwam hem tegemoet. Hij slaakte een angstaanjagende kreet uit toen hij zag wat er zo naar de dood had geroken. Een misselijk gevoel maakte zich meester van hem, dit kon hij niet verdragen. Op de open plek lagen in de vorm van een grote cirkel elf lijken. De elf lijken van zijn metgezellen, degenen die hun leven hadden gegeven voor hem. Met dat hij ze zag liggen wist hij ook dat hij ontdekt was. Alles was voor niks geweest. Hij strompelde naar de cirkel en wenste dat hij daar lag, dat hij zijn leven had kunnen geven voor hen. Zij waren vast sterk genoeg geweest om te ontkomen aan de vijand, zij hadden het wel gered. Het verbaasde hem niet dat de vijand ineens tussen de bomen vandaan kwam. De tranen stroomden over zijn wangen toen hij zichzelf steeds verder ingesloten zag worden. Ze kwamen dichterbij hem, honderden liepen op hem af. Toen er nog twee meter om tussen hem en de vijand inzag stopten ze precies tegelijk met lopen. Perfect op elkaar ingespeeld. Alsof het uit één mond kwam begonnen ze te spreken.

'We zullen hem met genoegen uit je snijden'. Barn werd gek van angst toen ze hem aankeken.

'Je zult niks kunnen bereiken, hij is beschermd', Stamelde Barn. De vijand begon te lachen, een angstaanjagende lach die nog enger klonk door de unisono klank van het. Zo snel als de lach begonnen was, hield het ook weer op. Ze keken hem aan met een gemene blik in hun ogen.

'Wij zullen de codes breken, jullie laatste hoop zal vervliegen.' Barn slikte. 'Maar eerst iets anders'. Één van de velen in de cirkel om hem heen pakte iets uit een klein zakje. Hij verstopte het in zijn hand en vormde een vuist van zijn hand. Hij stak zijn vuist ondersteboven naar voren en opende zijn vingers. Midden in zijn handpalm lag een molecom. Een steek in zijn hart maakte aan Barn duidelijk dat het zijn molecom was. 'Hoe kwamen ze daaraan'? Barn zijn adem stokte in zijn keel.

'Blijkbaar vond één van de twaalf het belangrijk om over jou aardse leven te heersen'. Barn wilde zich omdraaiden om weg te rennen, maar besefte zich dat dit onmogelijk was aangezien hij ingesloten was.

'Ik ben niet bang om mijn leven te verliezen, ook mijn aardse leven niet'. Met alle zelfverzekerdheid die hij nog in zich had hief hij zijn hoofd op en keek degene aan die zijn molecom in handen had. Hoe vastberaden hij overkwam wist hij niet, maar het maakte ook niet uit. Hij zou niks tegen ze kunnen beginnen, dat hij zijn leven zou verliezen was meer dan duidelijk. Hij kreeg een sluwe grijns als antwoord.

'Wees niet ongerust, je zult voordat je een klaagzang kunt aanheffen al verdwenen naar een andere wereld zijn'. Hij bracht de molecom naar zijn mond en blies er zachtjes over. Barn hield zijn adem in, hoe zou zijn tweede lichaam zich nu voelen in de andere wereld? Zijn lot was onlosmakelijk verbonden met zijn tweede persoon die op de aarde leefde. Hij was één van de Mirloka, degenen die de uitverkoren waren om in beide werelden te leven. Bij hem was het op zijn twintigste al gebeurd, nu ruim tien jaar geleden. Het gaf aanzien in deze wereld en bovendien gaf het je extra vaardigheden. Vaardigheden die je op de aarde leerde kon je ook in deze wereld toepassen en omgedraaid. Maar het betekende ook dat hij dubbel het risico had om dood te gaan, hetgeen wat de reden was dat de Mirloka zoveel aanzien hadden. Het monster voor hem, dat was best een goede verwoording voor het figuur dat zijn leven nu in hadden had was één van de Jamak. Ze waren samen één maar toch ook individuele wezens. Ze hadden verschillende verschijningsvormen, waarvan die nu voor hem stonden het bekendst waren. Momenteel leken ze op woeste mensen met een grijze huidskleur. Een grote mond waarin veel grote tanden zaten en de rode ogen die uitpuilden maakte het gezicht woest en lelijk. Hun haren waren lang, zwart en vol met klitten. Hun lichamen waren groot en redelijk gespierd. Op plekken waar mensen vet hadden zaten bij deze wezens spieren. Ze waren smerig en schaars gekleed. Zo droegen enkel een tuniek tot op hun knieën met daaronder sandalen. Hun armen waren bloot, op de grote strakke gouden armbanden om de polsen. Ze zagen er allemaal precies hetzelfde uit, geen verschil was op te merken in hun lichamen. Als ze in groepen verschenen deden ze vaak precies dezelfde bewegingen, in omgang met elkaar verschilde dit nog wel eens. Ze waren een individu maar toch ook samen. Precies begreep Barn het niet, maar dat was niet het belangrijkst. Het belangrijkste was dat ze in staat waren om twee werelden te vernietigen. Hij was één van de velen die dat wilden voorkomen. Helaas was zijn missie mislukt, de belangrijkste nog wel. Hij keek naar de Jamak die zijn molecom speels in zijn handen hield. Hij draaide er rondjes mee tussen zijn vingers. Barn verstijfde toen hij twee van de Jamak op zich af zag komen. Ze pakten hem bij zijn armen beet en rukten het touw los. De Jamak die de molecom in zijn handen had stapte zonder zijn blik van Barn af te wenden op hem af.

'Ik wil dat jij je molecom breekt'.

'Nooit'. Barn keek de Jamak voor hem aan. één van de Jamak die zijn armen beet hadden draaide deze op zijn rug. Barn gilde van pijn toen hij zijn botten voelde breken.

'Je hebt zelf de keuze, of wij martelen je dood, of je breekt zelf de molecom door midden'. De Jamak stak zijn hand met de molecom erin uit naar Barn. Barns pakte met zijn goede hand de molecom tussen zijn vingers en keek naar de Jamak aan.

'Jullie zullen nooit heersen, je plan om de werelden te vernietigen zal mislukken'. Hij had misschien de tijd van zijn leven nog willen rekken, maar het had geen zin meer. Hij kon niet meer, hij wilde niet meer. Hij zou toch doodgaan. Hij sloot zijn ogen en klemde de molecom tussen twee vingers. Het verbaasde hem dat de weinige kracht die hij nog in zijn vingers had hem toch molecom kon laten breken. Hij voelde de gebroken molecom tussen zijn vingers door op de grond vallen. De Jamak lieten zijn armen los. Zijn blik werd wazig en hij voelde weinige kracht die hij nog in zijn kapot gereten benen had wegsijpelen. Hij hief zijn blik op naar de sterrenhemel boven hem, hij glimlachte bij het zien van de schitterende sterren. Het laatste wat hij dacht was dat alle hoop verloren was. Binnenkort zouden alle sterren verscholen zijn achter een donker gordijn van angst, pijn en verdriet. Barn viel met een zachte bons op de grond.

'Laten we de molecom uit hem snijden'. De Jamak die zijn armen hadden vastgehouden haalden een mes tevoorschijn en ontbloten Barn zijn borst. De messen sneden zijn lichaam open en lieten al snel de zilveren molecom zichtbaar worden. De Jamak rukte de molecom die nog onder het bloed zat uit zijn lichaam en stak hem in de lucht.

'Aanschouw, de laatste hoop van de Myrsta'! De Jamak lieten een luid gebrul horen en dansten als bezetenen in het rond.

'Spoedig zullen wij heer en meester zijn van alles wat leeft'. De Jamak zetten een duister lied in. Alles wat de klanken van het lied kon horen stierf door de kracht die het lied uitdroeg. Terwijl het lied gezongen werd snelden de Jamak het donkere woud weer in. Een spoor van dode dieren achter zich latend door de klanken van het lied.


	4. Hoofdstuk 3 Liefde

**Hoofdstuk 3 - Liefde**

'Jij daar! Met die bloemetjes' Ceol haar hoofd kleurde rood toen ze besefte dat de leerkracht haar bedoelde. Ze keek hem aan ter bevestiging dat ze luisterde, bang dat als ze haar mond open deed om geluid te produceren er niks uit zou komen.

'Ik zie aan je naamkaartje dat je een bijzondere naam hebt, kun je hem voor ons uitspreken, zodat er geen misverstanden ontstaan'?

'Ceol' Antwoorde ze zacht.

'Ik denk niet dat de studenten achterin dat ook gehoord hebben'

'Ceol' Zei ze nu iets harder.

'Op deze opleiding leer je om zelfverzekerdheid uit te stralen, daar hebben we nu direct een voorbeeld van, kom maar even hier staan Ceol'. De leerkracht keek haar uitdagend aan. Voorzichtig stond Ceol op en liep naar voren toe, ze draaide zich om en schrok even van de grote hoeveelheid studenten die in de grote collegezaal zaten.

'Ceol is onze proef kandidaat, ze moet twee minuten lang over zichzelf volpraten. Na Ceol kies ik nog een aantal studenten die dit voor mogen doen. Zo kom je er direct achter of deze opleiding wel wat voor je is. Het zal namelijk wekelijks of misschien zelfs dagelijks voorkomen dat je moet presenteren. In je stage zul je dat moeten en later op je werk ook.' Ceol durfde best te praten voor de groep, ondanks haar knikkende knieën en de zweterige handen die ze inmiddels had gekregen. Op deze opleiding moest ze dit gewoon kunnen, dat besefte ze zich heel goed. Maar wat kon ze vertellen over zichzelf? Ze had niks te vertellen wat de studenten in zaal interessant zouden vinden. Terwijl ze nadacht over wat ze precies wilde zeggen, gaf de leerkracht al het startsein. Ceol rechte haar rug, kantelde haar bekken iets, drukte haar schouders recht en nam een diepe hap adem.

'Mijn naam is Ceol Opera wat muziek betekent, waarom dit zo is weet ik niet, want mijn ouders hebben een hekel aan muziek. Maar dat doet er verder niet toe, want ik ga jullie vertellen over wat ik wel leuk vind. Nou ik vind het leuk om te lezen, dus dat doe ik ook bijna de hele dag door. Verder heb ik geen hobby's. Ik woon thuis samen met mijn ouders, zonder broertjes en zusjes. Mijn ouders werken geen van beiden en zijn dus de hele dag thuis. We woonden tot vorig jaar in een kleine stad op een paar honderd kilometer afstand van deze stad, maar zijn deze zomer vanwege mijn studie verhuisd. Verder weet ik niet echt wat te vertellen, behalve…' Ceol twijfelde even of ze ging zeggen wat ze wilde' dat ik een avontuurlijk leven wil zoals in veel boeken beschreven staat, maar dat tot nu toe nog niet heb gehad. Dus als je ook wat avontuur in je leven wilt, meld je dan bij mij.' Nadat Ceol die zin had gezegd schoot de hele zaal in de lach. De leerkracht kwam lachend naar Ceol toe lopen.

'Ik wist wel dat je het kon, ik heb enorm veel vragen voor je, maar ik krijg vast genoeg tijd om die te stellen'. Hij wees een nieuwe student aan die zijn verhaaltje mocht doen. Ceol liep rustig terug naar haar plek en ging zitten. Waarom werd uitgerekend zij voor zo'n vreemde opdracht uitgekozen? Ze grinnikte bij zichzelf, 'ach laat dat avontuur maar komen' dacht ze terwijl ze nieuwsgierig haar medestudenten observeerde.

Fantasierijk, dromerig, enthousiast, creatief en snel onder de indruk. Dat waren de woorden die ze op haar woordweb schreef. Haar naam in sierlijke letters in het midden geschreven en daarvanuit vijf pijlen die naar deze woorden wezen. Wat kon ze nog meer over zichzelf schrijven? Deze eigenschappen tekenden haar. Zo was ze precies, dit straalde ze uit naar de buitenwereld. Verder wist ze niet veel over zichzelf te vertellen. Ze draaide haar hoofd iets bij om te zien wat haar buurvrouw had geschreven over zichzelf. Dominant en zelfverzekerd waren de woorden die onder andere op haar blaadje stonden. Ceol haar hoofd vulde zich direct met vooroordelen, maar besloot om die proberen uit de weg te drukken door een gesprek aan te gaan met deze medestudent. Ze draaide zich nu volledig om en probeerde de aandacht van haar buurvrouw te trekken door een simpel kuchje. Ze keek direct op van haar blaadje en lachte breed. 'Hoi, jij bent dus Ceol, ik ben Amanda' 'Wat een lelijke naam' kwam er in Ceol haar gedachten omhoog. 'Leuk je te ontmoeten Amanda' Ceol glimlachte naar haar. Ceol kon wel zien dat Amanda niet moeders mooiste was. Ze had niet echt verstand van wat nou precies mooi was, maar ze kon wel een beetje zien of iemand ermee door kon volgens de menselijke maatstaven of niet. Nee, Amanda was niet knap. Maar haar lach en de twinkeling in haar ogen maakte haar volgens Ceol één van de prachtigste mensen die ze ooit ontmoet had. Hoewel dat er uiteraard niet veel waren. Ceol en Amanda praatten samen totdat er werd omgeroepen dat het tijd voor een half uur pauze was. Amanda stond op en zei haar gedag, waarschijnlijk had ze genoeg andere mensen om bij te zitten. Ceol liep de collegezaal uit en keek de lange gang met vele deuren in die voor haar lag. Ze besloot maar niet te ver weg te gaan, misschien zou ze wel verdwalen. Ze draaide een rondje en keek of er misschien nog wat meer eenlingen waren, maar voor zover het leek was ze de enige. In de zaal had het ook al geleken alsof iedereen elkaar kende, of zouden ze meer ervaring hebben met het leggen van contact? Natuurlijk was dat zo, ze grinnikte op haar eigen domheid. Was niemand zo vriendelijk om eens te kijken of er ook studenten waren die niemand hadden? Ook die gedachte wuifde ze weg, natuurlijk niet. Mensen waren nou eenmaal ik-gericht, en sowieso, wat wilden ze ermee bereiken? Je moest voor jezelf opkomen in deze maatschappij, dat hadden haar ouders haar altijd verteld. Ze ging op twee meter afstand van de collegezaal zitten en pakte een broodje uit haar tas. Het leek alsof de baterijen van haar telefoon leeg waren, zo langzaam ging de tijd. Zuchtend pakte ze een informatieboekje over de opleiding, die kon ze wel bestuderen in de resterende tijd.

'Bam' met een klap gooide ze de autodeur dicht.

'Ha lieverd, hoe was het'? Haar vader boog zich naar haar toe om haar een kus te geven.

'Het was wel oké, precies zoals ik verwacht had' Ceol glimlachte.

Tot haar verbazing ging haar vader er verder niet op in maar reed gewoon weg. Hij keek geschrokken voor zich uit en begon als een gek aan het stuur te trekken om de auto te laten draaien.

'Wat doe jij raar' Ceol trok haar linker wenkbrauw omhoog.

'Zie je die jongen met die oranje rugtas'? Haar vader keek strak voor zich uit.

'Ja, wat is daar dan mee'?

'Beloof me dat je nooit met hem praat'. Haar vader zette zijn voet hard op het gaspedaal, de auto vloog vooruit. Ceol voelde haar nek naar achter klappen.

'Wat doe je verschrikkelijk' Ceol klonk en keek verontwaardigd. 'Doe eens normaal'

'Houd je brutale mond eens dicht' Haar vader had haar nog nooit terechtgewezen, laat staan op zo'n harde toon iets gezegd. Er sprongen tranen in Ceol haar ogen en ze hield haar mond. Ze reden een tijdje door zonder iets te zeggen. Ceol sloot haar ogen en ging onderuitgezakt in de autostoel zitten. Ze zag niet dat haar vader haar glimlachend bekeek. Heel zachtjes, nauwelijks hoorbaar neuriede hij een melodietje. 'Kon je het maar horen, voelen, ervaren' hij keek verdrietig uit het raam.

'Zijn we er nu al' Zei Ceol toen ze de auto voelde stoppen.

'Nee, ik heb een verassing voor je. Ik had niet zo tegen je mogen uitvallen daarnet, maar ik wilde je gewoon op het hart drukken dat je nooit contact moet maken en zoeken met die jongen'. Ceol liet haar ogen dicht, ze wilde eerst weten wat er precies aan de hand was met deze jongen, voordat ze verassing ontdekken zou.

'Wat is er dan zo speciaal aan hem dat ik het niet mag weten'?

'Sorry schat, dat kan ik je niet vertellen. Je moeder en ik hebben soms dingen die we voor je verborgen moeten houden'. Ceol opende haar ogen, aangezien ze dit vaker had meegemaakt. Ze wist dat hij toch niks zou loslaten over deze jongen. Dit soort geheimzinnigheden waren vaker voorgekomen. Haar ouders vertelden haar altijd dat, dat hoorde in een ouder-kindrelatie, ouders hadden altijd geheimen. Ceol vroeg zich af wat voor geheimen zij later voor haar kinderen kon hebben. Misschien was ze (zoals haar ouders zeiden) inderdaad nog niet volwassen genoeg om die dingen te zien en te begrijpen. Ze dacht dat het met de leeftijd wel zou komen. Ze opende haar ogen en zag dat haar vader de Mc Drive van de Mac Donalds was ingereden. Ze grijnsde en stootte haar vader tegen zijn arm.

'Nou wat wil je eten schoonheid? Een menu boordevol met lekkere calorieën of een menu waarvan je buik niet gaat uitpuilen?' Hij keek Ceol lachend aan.

'Doe mij die eerste maar, ik zeg het zelf wel tegen die praatpaal.' Haar vader reed naar de paal en sprak als eerste zijn bestelling in. Vervolgens was Ceol aan de beurt.

'Graag een Big Mac met patat, ketchup, coca cola en een Mc Flurry M&M's als toetje. En O ja, doe er ook nog maar een chocolademuffin bij.' Ze ging nonchalant achterover in haar stoel zitten en wreef over haar buik. Ze keek naar links toen ze geen reactie op haar gedrag kreeg. Haar vader keek haar met grote ogen aan en schudde grinnikend zijn hoofd.

'Wat? Ik heb gewoon het gevoel alsof ik drie dagen lang heel intensief heb gesport en niks heb gegeten.' Ze keek haar vader aan alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was.

'Pubertijd.' Zuchtte haar vader.

'Daar ben ik inmiddels al lang uit hoor!' Haar vader begon te lachen toen hij dit hoorde.

'dat dacht je,' hij schudde grinnikend zijn hoofd 'dat dacht je.'

Vijf minuten later stonden ze aan de kant van de weg met allebei een menu op hun schoot. Nadat Ceol de hamburger had gegeten zat ze al zo goed als vol, maar ze wilde zich niet laten kennen, dus ze at stug door.

'Je was al van plan om hier heen te gaan of niet? Al voordat je zo boos uitviel tegen mij bedoel ik.' Ze propte het laatste stukje muffin in haar mond en veegde haar handen af aan het servetje.

'Klopt, je moeder is niet thuis en ik had geen zin om te koken.'

'Waarom weet ik daar niks van? Waar is ze heen? Ze heeft niet tegen mij gezegd dat ze weg zou gaan.' Ceol keek verontwaardigd naar haar vader.

'Je moeder is vanavond laat weer terug. Ze had een telefoontje gehad van een vroegere schoolvriendin, die wilde ze even spreken. Niks om je zorgen over te maken dus.' Ceol haalde haar schouders op en klopte de restjes eten van haar kleren af. Terwijl haar vader de weg weer op reed dacht ze na over vandaag. Het was een vreemde dag met vreemde gebeurtenissen. Haar eerste dag school, haar vader die voor het eerst in zijn leven boos tegen haar uitviel, haar moeder die zonder het tegen haar te zeggen een afspraak had, vreemd. Voor een normaal persoon was dit misschien niet eens zo'n vreemde dag, maar voor Ceol kwamen dit soort gebeurtenissen vrijwel nooit voor. De afspraak thuis was dat alles gecommuniceerd werd. Dit hadden ze gedaan nadat Ceol een keertje alleen naar buiten was gegaan om in de speeltuin te spelen. Ze had met een meisje gepraat met wie ze blijkbaar niet had mogen praten. Haar moeder had gehuild toen ze thuis kwam, ze was erg ongerust geweest. Vervolgens hadden ze de afspraak gemaakt dat iedereen altijd vertelde waar hij of zij was. Ceol vond dit alles niet vreemd, elk gezin was gewoon anders. Ze gaapte een keer terwijl ze uit het raam keek. Ze zag aan de rode gloed in de verte dat de zon bijna onder ging. Ze ging achterover in haar stoel zitten en sloot haar ogen. Het duurde niet lang voor ze in slaap viel. De zacht schuddende auto wiegde haar heen en weer.

'Wat ben je toch prachtig, maar niet van mij, niet van mij.' Haar vader keek verdrietig voor zich uit terwijl hij zachtjes de woorden fluisterde. 'Wie had verwacht dat zo'n mooie jonge vrouw ons land zou moeten redden.' Een traan liep over zijn wang naar beneden. 'Het wordt je ondergang Ceol, daar zou ik je maar wat lief voor willen beschermen. Sterven zou ik ervoor, net zoals ik tijdens deze taak voor je zou willen sterven.' De tranen bedekten zijn zicht. Hij veegde snel de tranen weg toen hij de auto parkeerde voor de voordeur van hun huis. 'Nooit zal dit mijn thuis worden' dacht hij. Hij stapte uit de auto en liep naar de andere deur van de auto. Hij tilde Ceol in zijn armen en liep naar de voordeur. Deze werd opengegooid voor hij iets kon doen. Zijn lieve vrouw stond als een bang en geschrokken hondje voor hem. Het leek alsof ze rechtstreeks uit een oorlogsfilm was gestapt. Overal zat zweet en bloed. Ze trok hem naar binnen en gooide de deur dicht. Ze kuste zijn lippen en sloeg zijn armen zo goed en zo kwaad als het kon om zijn nek. Ceol aan de kant drukkend. Een beetje versuft om deze vreemde manier van begroeting terwijl ze zo stond beantwoorde hij de knuffel. Hij drukte haar een kus op haar voorhoofd en drukte haar toen van zich af. Zijn vrouw wilde gaan praten, maar Max legde een vinger op haar lippen.

'Even wachten, eerst Ceol op bed.' Zijn vrouw stapte naar achteren en liet hem naar de kamer van Ceol lopen. Hij legde haar met kleren en al in bed en trok de dekens over haar heen. Hij streek haar haren uit haar gezicht en kuste haar op beide wangen.

'Slaap lekker lieverd.' Voordat hij besefte wat hij deed zong hij een slaapliedje voor haar. Eentje die hij jaren geleden geleerd had. Het borrelde omhoog uit zijn keel en uitte zich in prachtige tonen. Ceol bromde even en draaide zich vervolgens om in haar slaap. Max aaide haar nog eenmaal over haar bol en liep toen de kamer uit om naar het verhaal van zijn kostbaarste schat te luisteren. Kostbaarder dan alles wat hij ooit had aanschouwd, gezien, bemint en zelfs gehoord. Hij zou zijn gehoor voor haar opgegeven hebben. Liefde was geen sterkere kracht dan muziek, daar was zijn volk van overtuigd. Hij verschilde wat dat betreft van mening. Aan de andere kant, muziek zou altijd blijven staan. Als zijn lieve vrouw Lydia morgen dood was kon hij haar niet terughalen. Muziek zou hem kunnen troosten, dat stond vast. Misschien was muziek hem toch dierbaarder… Waarom had hij er dan voor gekozen om in deze troosteloze wereld te wonen? Hij besloot niet verder te denken toen hij Lydia zag staan. Hij wist weer hoeveel hij van haar hield toen hij de gescheurde kleren en het bebloede gezicht zag.

'Zo ken ik je weer.' Was het enige wat hij zei voordat hij haar lippen kuste en haar dicht tegen zich aantrok.

'Ze heeft ons verraden' zei ze zacht nadat ze voor haar gevoel urenlang in zijn gespierde armen lag. Ze pauzeerde even na deze moeilijke woorden gezegd te hebben. Ze wist dat hij niet zou reageren, hij kon goed luisteren. Hij luisterde altijd voordat hij praatte, dat was één van de vele dingen waardoor ze verliefd op was geworden. Ze nam een diepe hap adem voor ze verder ging met haar verhaal.

'Het waren er zes, ik had het direct door toen ik de omgeving controleerde voor de veiligheid. Ik wist dat er iets niet klopte, dus bleef ik wachten in een steegje tegenover het café waar we afgesproken hadden. Een halfuur nadat we af hadden gesproken kwamen ze naar buiten. Ze wisten blijkbaar dat ik mij in het steegje verschool, want ze kwamen rechtstreeks op me af. Ik heb ze één voor één vermoord. Volgens mij hadden ze niet verwacht dat ik zo veel kracht bezat.' Ze grinnikte terwijl ze de laatste woorden sprak.

'Wat heb je met de lichamen gedaan?' Vroeg Max.

'Terug gestuurd naar waar ze vandaan komen.' Antwoorde Lydia terwijl ze hem vragend aankeek of haar handelen wel goed was geweest.

'Prima' was zijn antwoord. 'Nu weet hij dat hij niet moet spotten met ons.' Er volgde een lange stilte nadat hij dit gezegd had.

'Het gaat niet lang meer duren Max.' Er klonk een trilling in Lydia haar stem terwijl ze deze woorden sprak.

'Ik weet het, wij kunnen totdat we bericht krijgen alleen maar doorgaan met onze taak. Je weet dat het niet anders kan.'

'Daar ben ik me van bewust. Maar vroeg of laat wordt Ceol gevangen genomen of erger nog misschien zelfs vermoord. Dit wil ik voorkomen, dat is onze taak. Ik ben bereid onze algemene orders te negeren als het erop aankomt. Ceol moet hoe dan ook blijven leven. Als we buiten ons boekje gaan en haar daarmee kunnen beschermen heb ik dat ervoor over.' Lydia snoof even nadat ze deze woorden had gesproken.

'Je hebt gelijk, we zullen haar beschermen. Ik houd zo veel van haar Lydia, bijna net zo veel als ik van jou houd.' Hij streek met de rug van zijn over Lydia haar wang.

'Dat moet dan wel heel veel zijn,' fluisterde Lydia terwijl ze voorover boog en hem zachtjes op zijn lippen kuste.


End file.
